The Clinical Research Support Core will provide carefully diagnosed and evaluated patients for ADRC-related projects and manage and analyze data obtained from these patients. The core has two sections, one for patient recruitment and the other for data management. The patient recruitment section will identify patients who are eligible for clinical studies, document eligibility criteria, and refer patients to the staff of appropriate research project. A centralized facility for organizing the efficient and systematic screening of patients ensures consistent patient recruitment approaches and diagnostically homogeneous subjects. Patients will be recruited for the HPA-axis and Noradrenergic Markers studies and will include a range of patients with AD who will all meet NINCDS criteria for probable or possible AD. Since both of the clinical projects proposed in this application involve many different types of measures obtained from the same patients over long periods of time, centralized data management will be essential to insure that all data types can be used together throughout the study. Furthermore, particularly for the projects that involve longitudinal follow-up, it is likely that study patients may be located in a variety of different clinical settings and a centralized system for storing and retrieving data relevant to clinical projects will be essential. In addition, the data management section of the ADRC's Clinical Research Support Core will continue to manage a computerized registry of patients seen in ADRC projects.